


Black eyes & pink lips

by Angelsbite_demonkiss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is an asshole, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing but I'm doing it for koda, M/M, Manipulation, Yandere, taehyung is trying his best, this shit is not pretty at the end I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbite_demonkiss/pseuds/Angelsbite_demonkiss
Summary: Beomgyv and Kai are best friends, the lines between platonic and romantic blurring with time.the only problem is Kai does not feel the same way as his hyung.Beomgyu decides that if he's not going to take his love the good way, then there's a whole other ways to make the younger his.-Or yandere gyu with kai as his love interest
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Black eyes & pink lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KODA_BEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/gifts).



> Hi, so this is a Valentines gift for someone really special!!  
> I hope you like it!! Thank you for staying with me through this months and being there for me!
> 
> Now WARNINGS and other things:
> 
> -This shit is yandere okay, it's not love, it's not pretty, it's not healthy, if you don't like it step out!
> 
> -Leah is having like a semester off of university and so he lives with Kai and his family here
> 
> -Tae has a older sister that does not really appears but it's mentioned.
> 
> -soobin is at college in another city, and yeonjun is just mentioned (sorry)

It starts tasting sweet, like sugar, soft and comforting.

“Hueningnie, didn’t I tell you to sleep early?” Beomgyu leaned over to get closer to the younger, Kai huffed as his hyung’s fingers traced softly under his eyes, his fingers feeling oddly comforting despite being freezing cold , Beomgyu was always so delicate with him, his hands would never bring pain to his skin.

“I was playing on discord with Soobin hyung and I lost track of time, “ kai answered pushing away the cold hands of his hyung, he already knew he looked like a zombie with how big and dark the bags under his eyes were, he didn’t need the extra reminder.

Beomgyu pursed his lips into a frown, the older squinted his eyes, looking at him accusingly, kai rolled his eyes in fondness, his best friend worried too much about him, “I swear it won’t happen again beomie, you can even come check if you care that much.” It took a couple of seconds for Beomgyu to stop frowning, his hand shooting up again to grab his cheek affectionately, pinching the soft skin lightly “you better keep your word this time, or I’ll speak with Soobin about it as well.”

Kai whined, pushing him off again, “and it’s hyung to you, brat,” the older said before starting the car. He knew Beomgyu would probably mention it either way, Beomgyu was just like that, Teahyun had gotten him a badge once, with “Kai’s second mother” printed on it just to spite both of them, Kai had tried to get rid of it, and Beomgyu had pushed the needle of the badge into the younger’s side to stop him from laughing at them.

Kai guessed it was because Beomgyu was an only child, with too many time on his hands, a lot of money, and affection, it was kind of comforting and exasperating at the same time, at the beginning Kai had seriously thought the older was into him, but after months of just being overly affectionate and constant gifts without any real insinuation the younger had discarded the idea, Soobin still thought Beomgyu was a bit much when it came to him, but Kai had told him to mind his own business regarding Beomgyu.

It was a shame tough, his two best friends not getting along as good as he wanted them to, but with Soobin in university and them in their last year of high school, it wasn’t like Kai could do much about it anymore. 

-

“if I didn’t know you stayed up late to play video games with Soobin, I would give you my homework to copy.” Beomgyu chuckled, walking ahead of kai as he whined throwing his head back, dark curls bouncing around “hyung,” he cried walking faster to drape himself over the older, he knew Beomgyu loved when he hugged him, he was just a sucker for physical affection like that. 

“Noup.” Beomgyu kept on walking as if he didn’t have a six foot kid on his back, whining like a child. Beomgyu opened his locker like that, ignoring the puppy eyes kai was giving him, Kai huffed when his hyung didn’t even turn his eyes his way, so he decided to step up. 

Kai stepped closer, mushing his cheek against Beomgyu’s, not letting him get away holding his head in place “I’ll do anything,” he begged, rubbing his cheek against Beomgyu starting to whine again. “okay okay, god stop, okay, I’ll give it to you but stop whining as if someone is fucking you. 

Kai jumped back gasping dramatically, “how dare you?!” Beomgyu looked at him with mirth in his eyes, a shit eating smirk on his lips. “I don’t want anything now, I’ll ask Chae for the homework she loves me.” Kai turned around, with all the dramatic flair he could muster, a pout present on his lips. 

“Come on now Ning,” Beomgyu wrapped his arms around the younger, making him smirk in triumph internally, “you know I would have given it to you in the end.” Kai moved his head to the side, letting the older put his head on his shoulder from behind “Chae is terrible at chemistry either way, you would have everything wrong.”

Kai made another noise of indignation, starting to walk towards his own locker with Beomgyu on his back now, the older giggling like a little kid while being dragged around by the taller. 

-

Kai sighed, letting himself sprawl over the grass, it was their last period, and he had convinced Beomgyu to skip class, walking to the back of the school towards the second soccer field that was rarely used at all, right next to the line of trees that the school planted to make the fence look less ugly. 

He truly had underestimated how not sleeping for more than three hours for in the middle of the week would hit him, Beomgyu hadn’t say anything, beside the knowing look he gave him, Kai had lied and told him he had been helping his younger sister with homework, hiding the fact that he had stayed up late with Soobin again, talking on video call about everything and nothing at all. 

He couldn’t really be blamed, he had not seen the older face to face in two months, and he missed him like nothing else in the world. He couldn’t quite tell that to Beomgyu, knowing it most likely would hurt his feelings, he didn’t want him to feel like he wasn’t enough, because he was, really, he gave him all the love and attention kai could ever want, the only problem was that he just needed Soobin. 

The older was a vital part of his life ever since he was young, even before Beomgyu came into it, Soobin had been his older brother, his guide, his everything; when the older moved for college Kai had cried for days, and then Beomgyu was all he had. 

Kai felt his head being lifted gently, Beomgyu was sitting down with his back against a tree, positioning Kai’s head so it rested on his lap, his eyes were soft and kind, the brunet nuzzled his face into his stomach, savouring the warmth and comfort it brought him. 

The thing about being in your own world all the time is that you don’t notice when everything else starts to crumble. 

It was September when Taehyun arrived, the boy had gone to the States for a year, supposedly he wouldn’t come back until college or never at all, Kai didn’t care, the second he saw his friend with bleached blond hair in their school uniform Kai left Beomgyu behind without a hitch. 

Hyuka had screamed, making Tae turn around just in time for to catch him, sending them both to the floor, the other student Taehyun had been talking to was stunned. “oh my fucking god what are you doing here?!” Hyuka pushed himself up with his hands, practically caging the blond under him, he could feel his eyes tear up with how happy he felt. 

Tae smiled up at him, even though he was winded and kai was sure he was hurting from the fall “my sister decided to come back, my parents let me come with her.” Kai stared down at him happiness expanding inside him like a balloon “you’re here to stay?” he hoped. 

“I’m here to stay.” Tae huffed once more as kai hugged him again, practically pinning him to the floor as he screamed, people were definitely staring at them, but the younger didn’t care, Tae came back, and he was staying. 

He could hear the older laugh under him, his own arms circling Kai’s waist and holding him close. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well, a couple of tears running down his cheeks as he nuzzled his face into Tae’s neck, he was ecstatic, he couldn’t even talk from how relieved he felt. 

“ahem.” Both boys stopped rolling around on the floor.   
“oh hyung! Look who’s back!” Kai beamed up at Beomgyu who was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression on his face, the comment made him sprout a little smile, strained but warm nonetheless, “welcome back Tae.”

“Thanks hyung, it’s good to be back.”

-

“Hyung,” kai whined as Beomgyu guided another piece of cake into his mouth, his cheeks were unusually flushed, now that their weekly visit to the cute café close to their school also included Tae, Kai found himself getting aware of just how much Beomgyu doted on him in a not so much platonic way. 

Or at least it felt like that as days went by and Tae questioned him with his eyes every time Beomgyu did what he normally did; back hugging him each morning on their way to the school, hanging off of him as they talked, kissing his cheek when Kai’s cheeks were full of food and he looked like a hamster, calling him cute and adorable each time Kai did something, giving him not so small gifts out of nowhere. 

It was understandable, Tae had been gone for a year and at the same time Soobin went away for college, Beomgyu had been all that was left of his closest friends, and Hyuka had indulged himself on Beomgyu’s overly attached manners, he felt abandoned, even more when Soobin came back and wouldn’t stop talking about his new friends and how they were amazing. 

Yeonjun with his amazing dancing skills, a natural social butterfly that had surprisingly attached himself to Soobin, Ryujin and his lovely voice and personality, always making Soobin laugh with her stories about her friends and girlfriend, Dongmin and his stupid smile that had captivated Soobin enough for the older to talk about him for hours on end, and another list of names he couldn’t care to remember. 

It had hurt, terribly so, knowing his best friend who he had been attached to since he was twelve had now another life that didn’t really include him at all. 

Tae had moved on too, with another plethora of new friends across the fucking world, he had come back, now sitting just in front of him, but at the beginning the idea of it was never a real option, so they had practically cut ties not long after he Had moved away.

While kai still had friends there with him, no one was close enough for him to be comfortable with talking about how he felt about his two best friends leaving, no one except Beomgyu, his other best friend who was in the same year as him even if he should be on college already, Beomgyu, who was the only beacon in the storm of loneliness. 

It had been normal, almost natural how he fell into his arms, Hyuka had always been an affectionate person, he liked physical touch and validation, all that he received from both Taehyun and Soobin mostly, right then he turned to Beomgyu, his hyung, his last close friend that wasn’t miles away  
. 

Beomgyu who was more than pleased to give kai what he asked for with a smile. 

That year they had become closer, to a point that bordered unhealthy, but neither of them acknowledged that as neither of them wanted to change their dynamics. 

Now that Tae was back, Hyuka realised just how much they had fallen into each other’s antics, to a point were it had to be stopped. 

-

“Dude, since when does Beomgyu cleans your ass for you?” Kai jumped in his seat, hitting Taehyun with his notebook “Taehyun what the hell?” the blond laughed despite being hit by a notebook on the head, “Beomgyu hyung doesn’t do shit, what the fucking hell?”

“Hey, hey chill, I was just playing around.” Tae got a hold over the unusual weapon, stopping Kai from hitting him again. 

“But for real now, why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” Kai sputtered at that, heat rising up his cheeks by the mere implications, yet he frowned as soon as he got a hold of his bearings, “we’re not dating either, what are you talking about?” Taehyun rolled his eyes setting the notebook down and leaning his elbows on it. 

“I seriously won’t judge Hyuka, its practically obvious at this point and I’ve only been back for half a month.” Kai didn’t know if to be offended or slightly grossed out, Tae was just so wrong “Hyun. No. We’re best friends I’m not dating Beomgyu, wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Tae squinted at him, when Kai didn’t say anything else he raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow, but Kai didn’t budge, he was wrong after all, and he wasn’t hiding nothing. “no way, you’re serious.”

Kai snorted, “No shit, Sherlock, I’m not dating Gyu, why would you think that?” Taehyun looked at him bewildered “why would I think that? Dude, you’re all over each other, like, all the time.” Kai dismissed him. 

“We’re best friends.”

“He hangs off of you like ninety percent of the time while you’re talking.”

“He likes touching me, I like it too.”

“He’s always gushing about how cute you are and your cheeks.”

“I’m irremediable cute, sue me.”

“He kisses you everyday before you go home,” Taehyun exasperated. 

“Cheek kisses don’t count, we’re best friends, I already told you Tae.”

“The fuck? That’s not normal best friend behaviour Kai, he looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars and you’re telling me the guy is not in love with you?” Kai wanted to refute, he did, he yearned for it so much it felt like fire under his skin, but the second he thought about it, the second he really thought about it, he hesitated. 

“You, Kai Kamal Huening are one whole package of oblivious and annoyingly naive at the same time.” Kai didn’t know what to say, feeling like his insides were swooping around with the sudden realisation that he may have been leading his best friend on, the only best friend that had stayed with him after everyone had left. 

“I mean, I get that Beomgyu has always been overly affectionate with you, but never to this point, like, kai, he spoon-feeds you most of the time you’re out, he calls you baby and makes sure he’s hugging you every time someone even dares to stare at you, I saw it with my own eyes,” Taehyun explained, and Kai couldn’t tear his eyes away from his friend “and you do nothing about it, you take all this super clingy shit from him and smile, that’s why I though you were dating.”

“Beomgyu hyung is in love with me.” It felt like a confession, more like an stated fact than a guess, as their whole year together blurred together inside his head. 

He was so fucking dumb. Extremely undoubtedly fucking dumb.

-

Things were getting annoying and it was Taehyun’s fault. 

That much he concluded as Kai pushed his hands away once more, “I can do it alone hyung really,” Kai smiled at him sweetly, maybe a little off, his beautiful almond eyes fleeting over to the other side of the table where Taehyun was eating.   
That gave Beomgyu enough proof to know he was right. 

He used to like Tae, like, honestly like him as a friend, he was sad when he was gone, but he was even more ecstatic to that he would have Kai all for himself from then on. 

Well, people always said dreams don’t last, no happy ending actually is a happy ending, blablabla. 

The issue was, that he and Kai had been happy, perfectly in love with each other and completely uncaring about what others thought about them, until Taehyun came back unexpectedly; Beomgyu had thought it wouldn’t matter, but then it did, and now Kai was giving him the cold shoulder.

It had never gone like this before, sure Kai got shy from time to time, but not like this, he never outright rejected his affection, even at the beginning when he was shy on wanting some love from him, Beomgyu had pushed boundaries to get what he wanted, Kai never fought back once, now that things started to change it made something vile rise up from deep inside him. 

Anger like nothing he knew, it was indeed Taehyun’s fault, but Beomgyu also needed to make it obvious, that Kai was in no place to say no to him, not after very thing they’ve been through, he was his, his dongsaeng, his future partner, his best fucking friend, and no other person would get between them, ever.

No one knew him like he did, no one understood him like he did, Kai needed him, he just had to be reminded of that. 

-

The build up lasted a week. 

Trying to go back to respecting invisible boundaries between someone whom you have spent a year ignoring each and every single one, was kind of hard.   
On Sunday Kai called beomgyu. “hey hyung, my sister is going to give me a ride tomorrow morning,” the younger paced around his bedroom, feeling guilty as he waited for Beomgyu to answer, his eyes fleeted over his bedroom, falling on every single thing beomgyu had given him. 

Half of his mollang collection was from beomgyu himself, one of those weird electric things that had like little red lightings inside dancing around (he had bought it that one time they went to the national science museum and kai had said it was cool), a fancy picture frame with four pictures of them goofing around (Christmas present), his music albums that where given to him through the year a day after Kai gushed about them to the elder. 

Guilt was eating him up from the inside, when he went to press his hand to his face he realised he was wearing the beige sweater beomgyu had given him not so long ago too. 

God he was such a bastard, wasn’t he?

“oh... that’s weird,” Beomgyu said before a few seconds, kai let out a pathetic chuckle trying to mask his guilt “ah yeah, but she’s going back to college soon so she wanted to drive me this time, you know, like a one time thing I guess.” Truth to be told he had asked his sister to drive him the next day, and the rest of the week, but he would cross that bridge with Beomgyu tomorrow. 

“Ah yes, it’s okay ning, you don’t need to sound so guilty, I know you’ll miss her when she goes back.” Hueningkai was truly the most horrible human being ever “yeah thanks hyung, I have to go now, I have to talk with Soobin, love you, bye.”

Before the older could say anything Kai cut the call, letting out a long sigh and throwing himself to his bed, pulling one of the biggest plushies to his chest, just to close his eyes and burry his face into the plush when he felt like those thread eyes were judging him for lying. 

-

“Ah, hyung, I’ll eat with Chan today,” Hyuka stammered through his words, trying to sound as nonchalant as ever, Beomgyu stilled where he was, furrowing his eyebrows lightly “what?” Kai couldn’t help but flinch, playing with his fingers as to not look at his hyung’s displeased face. 

“He – He asked me to eat together the other day, and I said yes, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, but I’m sure you’ll be good on your own with hyun, right?” kai smiled, trying to make it better, but he knew it failed as soon as he dared to glance at Beomgyu’s face. 

The older was... Displeased, to say the least, his eyes had gone dark, and he seemed deeply troubled by the thought of Kai not being with him for lunch, “But I didn’t get to drive you today,” kai frowned not knowing what Beomgyu was trying to get to “lunch is our only free time together.”

Get out! Getoutgetoutgetout

“ah, but we have most classes together hyung I’m sure you’ll be fine, I’ll catch you before the last bell after lunch, I really have to go find Chan now though, bye!” Kai forced himself to walk away, feeling like a jittery mess, he passed Taehyun on the way to Chan’s classroom, the older gave him a thumbs up before entering his classroom. 

Hueningkai didn’t know if he would try to talk with Beomgyu about it, but he had said that eating with someone else wouldn’t hurt him, and well, Tae was right, Chan was a good friend, and now that he realised Kai had been distant with everyone except Beomgyu since last year, he couldn’t just let that continue. 

-

“you... Won’t come to the café today?” 

“No hyung, I’ve really been getting worse at biology this year, I need to study now so I don’t get left behind on the future, hyun is going to help me, and I would invite you but I know how much you hate biology, and its better to study one on one you know?” Kai spoke nervously, glancing at Taehyun who was behind him, waiting, ready to leave with him. 

“and it couldn’t be any other day?” Beomgyu answered, instead of the whiney tone Kai was expecting, his words were delivered quite harshly “I’m really sorry hyung, tae has practice tomorrow and you know I can’t even force myself to study on Fridays.”

The excuse was a little lame, if Hyuka really wanted to, he would have changed the date to Friday, but taking into consideration that he was lying, just trying to get away from the older, well, one could invent as many excuses as one wanted, when they set their mind to it.   
“okay, have fun studying, “ Beomgyu said with badly concealed anger, Kai would have stayed to comfort him, if it wasn’t for Taehyun’s hand on his own, reminding him why he was putting distance between them. 

-

Taehyun needed to go. That was decided as soon as his name left his Hyuka’s lips. 

Beomgyu was seething, pacing his bedroom like a madman, all his senses told him Kai was lying, the younger never was one to get that preoccupied with school when it wasn’t even time for exams. 

Fuck it. Fuck everything. 

Beomgyu walked out of his room, going to the far end of the hallway and going up the stairs there, his parents had given him the attic room for entertainment, paying for everything he asked without really knowing what they were doing. Beomgyu guessed it was a blessing they cared so little about him. 

The second room inside the entertainment room was smaller, the door hidden behind the ice cream machine. 

Several pictures of Kai greeted him once he punched in the password, the left wall was covered in perfectly aligned photographs, all his favourites so far, the desk on the side was what a he was looking for. 

Clicking his computer awake, he went straight for the cameras, glaring now that he could see both Kai and Taehyun on the youngers room. 

Studying my ass. Both of them where on Kais bed, laptop playing some sort of movie.

The hidden microphones on the plushies catching the sounds of it all, and the different cameras all showed the same. 

Yeah, Taehyun needed to go. 

-

“Hey Ning, want to come over tonight?” Beomgyu draped an arm round him, pulling him closer, Hueningkai tensed under his touch, feeling self-conscious, even if no one seemed to be looking at them, “I-I can’t hyung, I promised Soobin I would call him tonight,” Kai smiled at his hyung, pretending not to see the dejected look on his face. 

Act fucking natural you stupid fuck. “B-But maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall together? I wanted to see the new mollang collection, and Tae isn’t really a fan of going with me to do such things.” Kai offered a wavering smile, hoping Beomgyu would be fooled.   
“Ah its been a while since we’ve gone plushie hunting, you’ll have to stay at my house tomorrow then,” Beomgyu smiled, and Kai instantly thought about every different way to say no gently “you owe me for tonight, besides I’m going to be home alone again.”

That broke Kais resolve in a flash, Beomgyu’s parents were seldom at home, with big companies to run or whatever, they travelled quite a lot and Beomgyu always stayed behind, even if he had permission to go with them, at those times, he would be left alone in their house, with their help as the only company he had, as far as Kai knew and had seen, they were nice, but they weren’t family, and didn’t really stayed overnight. 

Lonely nights like that were the reason Kai would find himself on Beomgyu’s house, staying over night for the weekend, they would change from time to time, Beomgyu sleeping over at his own house, staying together for hours on end, no one else in their own little world. 

Kai loved those nights and days, but now that he knew Beomgyu’s feelings, he thought about his hyung taking everything they did in a different light, what it could’ve meant for him. 

Kai wanted nothing less in the world than to hurt beomgyu, after all he owed him, Kai just couldn’t brush him off so easily. 

“of course gyu, I’ll stay.”

-

The thing about realising something is different than what you believed it was, is that you can’t just pretend you don’t know and keep acting accordingly, even if it hurts and you wish you didn’t knew, you just can’t do that anymore. 

The afternoon call with Soobin went great that day, they stayed up talking for hours, the older would come back home for the weekend in less than a month and Kai couldn’t wait. 

The giddy feeling that went all over his body and made him feel like he was floating was completely gone the next day when he rejected Beomgyu’s affection.

Ever since the day Taehyun told him he couldn’t bear to think other people saw them like that too, he worried about Beomgyu first and foremost, but he couldn’t help but to feel watched now every time the older boy got closer to him. That morning things got worse.

A flash of irritation passed over Beomgyu’s eyes as Kai brushed his arms off of him gently, “did I do something?” Kai reeled back, Beomgyu had practically spat the words at him, they were in the middle of the hallway, walking towards their first class “wha-what?! “ kai looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, and found several eyes that diverted their attention as soon as he looked their way. 

“You have been pushing me away lately, did I do something?” the sharp tome resonated all around the hallway, no one else dared to move as him and Beomgyu became the morning live drama. Kai hated it “n-no, hyung. Of course not, what are you talking about?”

Hurt, all that kai could see on Beomgyu’s face was hurt, and it bright an acid kind of feeling up to his throat, he was doing something wrong “forget it,” Beomgyu brushed past him, walking ahead as if nothing had happened, panic travelled up to his mouth, and his nerves stood on end at the prospect of having hurt Beomgyu. 

“hyung, hyung wait.” Kai managed to get a hold of beomgyu before he entered their classroom, dragging him to the end of the hallway where no one stood, “I’m really sorry hyung, it’s just I haven’t been feeling that good this days, I didn’t mean to shut you out.”

Beomgyu didn’t look at him, and Kai tasted desperation “you’re not like,” Beomgyu started, taking a couple of breaths before continuing “getting fed up with me or something like that are you? Because I get that I’m too clingy and annoying like all the time, and you’re the only person that never cared about it, but maybe you were just bearing with me and now you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

“Wait-WAIT hyung I wouldn’t’ – I would never – hyung you’re my best friend I could never get fed up with you, I swear I have just been with a lot of stuff inside my head lately, there’s nothing wrong with you or anything, you didn’t do anything, I’m really sorry it felt that way.”

Kai didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know where to look, or if to hug his friend, he felt guilt punch him in the gut over and over again, and even tears threatening to form in his eyes. 

“oh.” Beomgyu shrugged hugging himself. He didn’t look at kai still, even if his body was begging him to look at him “I-I guess that’s okay, still, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“God, hyung no, you could never.” Kai hugged his friend, squeezing him close to him, as if trying to say his sorry he was without words. 

They were both late to their first class that day. 

-

“Kai can I talk with you?” Taehyun appeared on the door of the half empty classroom, looking anything but enthusiastic. 

The younger looked at Beomgyu, who stilled beside him, Hyuka felt his skin burn where the older was touching, right under Taehyun’s gaze, he felt like he was committing a felony. “sure hyun.” Kai looked at this hyung “I’ll be back real quick.” He signed his words with what he hoped was an encouraging smile, and walked out of the classroom, following Taehyun towards one of the extra rooms the school had for extracurricular classes. 

The silence in that part of the school felt heavy, forbidden almost, as if you were not to dare to break it. 

“I know what happened this morning.” Well that was great start, Hueningkai thought, wincing at the mere implication “you’re fighting like a couple now?” that didn’t feel like a question, but he answered still “it’s not like that.”

Because it wasn’t like that, really, it was far more complicated than that, it seemed now, that Kai had realized his relationship with Beomgyu breached certain lines of privacy that shouldn’t really be crossed by someone with unrequited feelings. “it’s getting weird dude, I thought you said you would stop this lovey-dovey behaviour of his,” Taehyun retorted.   
“It’s not that bad, and I’ve tried really, I guess he didn’t take it the right way, I hurt him.”

“You put some boundaries and suddenly he acts like you hate him, Kai that’s some messed up shit.”

“You don’t get it, you don’t know him that well, it’s not like that-“

“Dude, he’s treating you like you’re some kind of property only he’s allowed to touch.”

“NO, its not fucking like that, he just needs more love than other people, he’s life isn’t easy.”

“Ning, I don’t want to say I told you so, but as soon as you tell to his face you want him to stop his weird Possessive behaviour over you, he’s gonna flip and make himself the victim.” Kai took a couple of steps back, offence clearly taken, because the blond didn’t know what he was talking about, not really. 

“you’re fucking unbelievable, he’s not Possessive over me what the hell? What are you even talking about here? You’re way out of your line,” Hueningkai stated, pointing a finger at the floor, he felt bad, fighting with his friend, but it also felt wrong letting him talk about Beomgyu that way. 

“oh he’s not Possessive at all, that’s why he glares at me every time I touch you, or why he leans closer to you every time someone even tries to talk to you, Kai you need to realize he acts like he owns you, and everyone else but you can see that.”

No, Taehyun was wrong, Beomgyu would never do such things like that, except... He... Actually did. 

“I think you just got it wrong.” That’s the only excuse he can say, losing all his fight “Kai I’m telling you because I’m worried about you, when I left things weren’t like this at all, the only person that was that close to you was Soobin hyung, and he didn’t act like an asshole every time someone touched you or hung around with you.”

The reminder of what life used to be more than a year ago hit hard, and too close to things he didn’t want to admit or remember at all, “yeah well, Soobin left, and he’s got a life somewhere else now, just like you did not even a month after.” Kai could feel his words cutting into the other, but he didn’t care, they had hurt him, abandoned him, and now he was criticising Kai’s only emotional support. He could go to fucking himself for all he cared right then “I’m sorry I tried not to feel fucking alone all the time.”

“Beomgyu hyung might not be perfect, but he wouldn’t leave me behind,” Kai spat “you can’t even say that for yourself.”

-

It was difficult, being trapped between two different storms when all you want is comfort, Beomgyu would have been an obvious answer to his question, but he just couldn’t brush off all the things Taehyun had said; it hurt, in an uncomfortable way, knowing Tae wasn’t wrong in everything he said, preventing him from going to Beomgyu. 

He needed to put a stop to it all, no matter what, and he just needed a fucking rest, not wanting to be with people that made him feel like he needed to fill some kind of expectations, with tae was leaving beomgyu, with beomgyu, was loving him back in a way that he couldn’t. 

Time alone was good, maybe, after a year of having beomgyu so close to him, it would be good to be alone for the first time. After all, that’s why he found himself in this mess on the first place, for not wanting to be alone. 

-

“You said you would come.” Beomgyu accused, “I know hyung, but Leah really needs my help tonight, and my mother won’t let me leave her alone.”

“This wasn’t a problem yesterday when you promised you would come,” Beomgyu retorted, clearly displeased with the younger “yeah well I can’t control what my mother tells me to do gyu, I can’t just say I don’t want to take care of my sister,’ Kai explained, trying to not make it obvious he was lying. 

Silence, then. “you’re lying to me.” Kai gaped at his hyung, shocked “what?”, “you made other plans didn’t you? You just want to get rid of me because now you’re going to go somewhere with Taehyun right? “ the older accused him of it, pointing a finger to his chest. 

Kai was flabbergasted, never in his life had he seen Beomgyu get so mad so quickly, never had he called him a liar “what? No! What are you even talking about?” Beomgyu barked a Laugh at that, cutting him short “Ha! Of course, lie to poor little naive beomgyu, get rid of him, he won’t even suspect a thing right? I’m just some kind of fucking doll you go to when you want love and you’re alone. Now that Tae is back I’m downgraded to expendable friend again huh? “  
“Hyung that’s not what it’s happening I – “

“No, stop fucking lying. Do you think I’m stupid enough to believe you? “ Beomgyu cut him off “You came to me crying your eyes out when Soobin and Taehyun left. I fucking picked up the pieces and put you back together, you latched on to me because you didn’t have anyone else left, and I was to accept that I was the last option and then became the only one just because everyone else you wanted left. You were the one that fucking wanted to be with me all the time because your friends couldn’t care less about you as they continued their fucking life’s Without you!”

The air was difficult to breath, as Hyuka choked his sobs down, Beomgyu had backed him into the wall, and as he felt the cool surface on his back he had nowhere else to run to “you might have not realized it yet but you gave yourself to me the moment they left. I took care of you, I gave you everything you wanted, I gave you the love you needed! You are fucking mine Kai Huening, so stop lying to my face and trying to get rid of me, you owe me your fucking life do you understand? And you’re not getting anywhere away from me.”

Kai pushed the brunet back, reacting out of sheer fear and panic, what the hell was Beomgyu on about? “I’m not fucking yours Beomgyu, are you crazy? I’m really sorry if I ever treated you wrongly, or if I made you feel like I was using you, but you got it all mixed up, I know you have feelings for me now, that’s why I’m trying to make this easy for you,” kai could barely speak through his sobs but he kept going, trying to figure what Beomgyu was feeling. 

“Hyung, I swear you were the best thing that I got last year, I really did love you,” kai cried, trying to calm himself down “but never in the way you wanted me to.” He took a step away from the wall, diminishing the space between them “I didn’t want to hurt you because I know what you feel, but I just can’t love you the way you want me to, and I can’t just let you continue with the way you’re acting, you need to move on.” 

He was begging, with his voice, with his eyes, with his tears, he really didn’t want to lose the older as a friend, but he couldn’t keep up with the guilt. 

Beomgyu was frozen in place, his expression blanked when Hyuka kept talking, it was horrible, the calm before the storm, and Kai expected tears and wails after the anger was drained out of his hyung, but Beomgyu didn’t move. 

“No.” Kai couldn’t help but to frown, confusion marring his face, “wh-what?” kai spluttered, trying to make sense of the older but getting thrown off with his words “no, simply no, I won’t accept it.” Beomgyu stepped closer to him, and even if Kai had a few inches on him, he felt small the moment he got a glimpse of Beomgyu’s dark eyes.

“You love me, or at least you will—” 

“Hyung no, I—I can’t.” Beomgyu was closer now, snatching his wrist with one hand, hold strong enough to hurt “You, are. Fucking. Mine. And you need to learn that.”

-

Kai gasped, closing the door behind him with a slam before running to his room, dialling Taehyun on the way up. He could hear his mother screaming at him for the way he entered the house, and his sisters on their respective rooms talking and listening to music, but the panic he felt inside his chest didn’t quell until he was inside his room with the door locked.

“Ning, is there something wrong?”

“Tae—Tae, you were right,” Hyuka sobbed, not knowing how he was able to continue crying after so many tears have already been shed “he’s—He’s crazy, Tae I’m scared, he—He said I was his, Tae he said I couldn’t escape, I’m scared Tae you were right,” Kai had fallen to the floor at that point, not caring about the dull throb of his body after it crashed with the wood floors ”Hyuka slow down, did something happen? Is it Beomgyu the one you’re talking about?”

“Taehyun, tae, please come—” The sound of his phone going off startled him enough to drop the phone, his heart was jackhammering into his chest, “beomie <3” was calling. Kai cursed under his breath, hanging up both calls, he needed to call Taehyun again, needed to tell him to come to his house so he could help him. 

With shaky fingers he went to messages taping frantically ignoring the incoming call from both males.   
From beomie: you tell him something else about me and I’ll make sure you never see him again. 

Kai froze, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice over his head, he couldn’t help but to cry, not being able to draw a single complete breath that could help his chest to stop hurting. 

He ignored another call as he tapped on the text, Beomgyu’s words glaring at him. His phone went off again, this time Beomie <3 flashed on the screen instead of Tae, Kai picked up the call when it was almost gone. 

“I know you aren’t the smartest in our class ningning, but I didn’t think you were that stupid,” Beomgyu’s voice dripped with mockery, and it scared him how indifferent and cold he sounded, nothing like the loving tone he was used to hear. 

“Did you think I didn’t know Tae was behind all of this? He’s been filling your head with awful stuff since he came back.”

“N—no, that’s not true, he’s didn’t do anything.” Kai pushed himself back, far enough to collide with his bed. Beomgyu tutted, similarly to the way one would scold a small child “You never lied to me before he came back baby, it’s clear where all this problems are coming from.”

“Don’t call me that, you don’t have the rights to—“, “You know if I were you I would really choose my words wisely, once you say something you can’t take it back.”

“I’m going to tell Tae how you are, and then I’m going to tell everyone you’re crazy,” Kai growled, angry at the mocking words and condescending tone of the older. Beomgyu laughed, actually laughed, before continuing “you really are funny angel, you think they’ll believe you? “

Kai stayed speechless, taken off-guard by the elders words “I mean, pushing me away gave me copious amounts of time to talk to other people, you know I do keep other friends close unlike you honey, that can’t keep up with even one,” Beomgyu seemed to be having the time of his life talking, but Kai only felt dread with the happily spoken words of the other “while you were running around with Taehyun I used my time a little more prudently, you know Hana is always available to listen to broken hearted friends who are being treated like shit by the one they love.” Kai choked on a sob, what had Beomgyu done?

“She was quite angered when I told her that you have been treating me so poorly after everything I did for you, she said everyone could see I loved you, and now everyone knows you played with me until your best friend came back from the States, tossing me aside like a used toy.”

“That’s not true and you know it, everyone knows that’s not it.”

Beomgyu laughed once more, sneering into the call “Oh, but do they? Let’s play your little game ningning, let’s see who comes out triumphant.”

The words settle deep into his stomach making him feel sick, “You can get your little Barbie involved if you want, just know that there are consequences to the games of life baby.”

The call ended after that, the ringing of his phone was ignored shortly after, as he cried into his floor.   
What had he done?

-

Kai walked to school on Monday, alone and thinking of everything that could go wrong once he arrived at his first class, he hadn’t talked with Beomgyu all weekend, and Taehyun had left him alone after he came up with a lie for him. He didn’t know what to do.

The sound of other students talking and laughing as if it was just another day mocked him as he walked silently through the halls reminding him of his predicament. He wasn’t exactly friendless, he talked with other people once in a while, and used to be pretty social before he closed the whole world away to keep only Beomgyu close.

He felt trapped, walking down to his locker feeling like an animal in the zoo, with judgemental eyes looking at each of his movements. He shook his head, but couldn’t shake the feeling completely, maybe it was what guilt it felt like when you were not completely innocent in a problem like the one he was facing.

He had to pay the price of his mistakes some way.

His stomach rolled with nerves, and he felt cold and hot at the same time, he had been wondering hoping foolishly for people to realise he wasn’t actually the bad guy in the situation, Beomgyu was just asking something he couldn’t give, and now everyone thought Kai was a heartless asshole.

The discovery on Friday had explained the looks, the way he felt each time people saw him around with Tae, or even with Beomgyu, people thought he was bad for the older, a toxic person, a disaster bound to happen. With how little he had slept and how paranoid he felt, maybe he was just that.

When he set foot inside his classroom a bomb had detonated just seconds before, the deafening silence that followed him around finally suffocating him. He needed to talk to the other, get him to come to reason or something, but there was a literal wall between him and Beomgyu once he entered their classroom.

Hana, Yoongsook, Junghoon and Sungchan were all around his place, Beomgyu surely behind them, acting heartbroken or something, and as soon as he lifted his eyes from the floor the moment he went inside the room all four pair of eyes glared at him, the hostility was such to want make him want to cower and maybe run away from the room and never come back. It was disturbing.

The other people inside the room didn’t say much, some whispering, others watching, all acting as if Kai’s pain was the main character of a new high school drama.

“Uh, hi guys,” kai winced, feeling stupid under the hard glares, he set his backpack down as close as his own seat as he could, after all Hana was on his chair, practically covering Beomgyu while Sungchan and Yoongsook where siting on the tables, Junghoon by Beomgyu’s other side.

“Are you for real?” shoot Hana not even a second after he let his backpack down, Kai gulped, feeling out of place and wrong “you can’t just come here as if nothing had happened—”

“Hana please don’t.” Kai stared at Beomgyu surprised at the way he looked, but utterly confused as to what he was doing, the girl turned around to face the older, Kai didn’t dare move, his body feeling like it was locked in place “what? He’s the one that has been making you suffer—” she started again, her voice high-pitched with anger “I know that Hana, but I don’t want you treating him badly okay,” Beomgyu begged, actually begged, with his tired eyes and sad expression.

He was a second away form hitting himself, thinking he was still asleep inside his room, what was happening? “I want to talk with him either way.” Hana seemed to bristle at his words and the others that were acting like guards didn’t seem to take it better either, frowns marring their faces.

“Please guys, this is our problem, I want to try and fix it.” Kai stood at the side of the act, feeling more and more confused, not sure if he should cry or scream, the others didn’t turn to him at all as Beomgyu talked, but when it seemed like they were ready to talk back Beomgyu stopped them. “Please, I’ll tell you everything at lunch.”

Now that took Kai by surprise, it seemed Beomgyu had created himself a group of fiercely protective friends over the weekend apart, and all of them hated him for some kind of reason. Hana was the first to move turning to point a finger at him “You’re lucky he loves you, I would have gotten rid of you the second you started all your shit.”

“Hana!” Beomgyu cried, pushing her away so all of the others could follow begrudgingly, either sending glares at him or ignoring him all together, Kai felt like his life had taken a complete turn of events in such a short time, so sudden now he was lost.

All the anger he felt blamed only one person, and that one was standing right in front of him.

“Maybe we should talk somewhere else” Kai rolled his eyes, taking Beomgyu’s hand “yeah, maybe we should.”

Beomgyu kept the sad face all the time until they were alone at one of the empty classrooms, each second they were under the curious gazes of their classmates Hyuka felt his anger grow.

Hyuka slammed the door behind them, letting go of Beomgyu not wanting to touch him another moment, he turned to glare at the older, and Beomgyu, just took one glance his way and doubled over, laughing.

“you would have seen your face!” Beomgyu giggled “you looked like a lost puppy, oh god, I missed that look on you, baby.” Beomgyu sat down on of the tables, looking around as if looking for something, giggles leaving his lips incessantly “Where’s Barbie boy at?” he asked, looking nonchalant as ever “didn’t want to bet his ass for you?”

Kai interrupted “what did you tell the others?”   
Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at that, seemingly bored now that no one else was around, nothing like the sad puppy face he got “I told them what they wanted to hear,” Beomgyu shrugged, “what’s that supposed to mean?” Kai seethed.

“Did you really bring me here just for that?” Beomgyu asked getting done from the table and walking towards him, his black eyes bore into him, reminding him of Friday, “no sorry hyung, I promise I only love you, I’ll listen to you again from now on, and never leave you?” Kai felt himself tense under the older as Beomgyu wrapped his arms around his neck, getting uncomfortably close. Kai grabbed his arms pulling them off his frame and holding them down “You’re crazy, I know it hurts when someone doesn’t reciprocate your feelings but you can’t go around saying lies about me just because I don’t—”

“It seems you have yet to understand where you’re standing right now,” Beomgyu cut him off “I just want to give you the love you deserve, my love, Hyuka why can’t you just say you’ll be mine and everything else will stop, you won’t have to worry about anything else in your life.” Kai pushed his hands away, realising the older wasn’t listening to reason. “I rather die—"

Beomgyu grabbed his arms before he could push him away, sinking his nails into his flesh, a hiss left his lips from the pain, and he once more felt small under the gaze of the older “or, we can do this the hard way, and I promise you Ning is not going to be pretty,” Beomgyu walked him backwards not giving him a chance to get away, the back of legs met with another table sending him down on it “I’m going to make you regret ever saying no to me, to the point you’ll come back begging.”

His heart was on his throat as he felt every nerve on his body stand on point, Beomgyu had him pinned down, the fear that ran though his veins stealing all his power to move. He could feel the elders breath fanning over his face, his crazed eyes far from the ones Kai knew “but if you’re so adamant about not wanting to come to me, I can always use other methods.”

Kai looked at the older in the eyes, drawing enough air to scream his lungs out when the elders lips crashed onto his, breaking his resolve in just a second, his lips were forceful and rough, it didn’t feel like kissing at all, but more like Beomgyu wanted to devour him, biting down on his lips, pushing and pushing against him, even when he tried to get away.

They separated with a gasp, Kai rolled away falling from the table and crashing onto the floor, it was like tiny little bugs were crawling all over his skin, falling from his mouth, his eyes, covering every inch of skin and suffocating every hope, he didn’t know how he did it, but he found himself running away from the room, away from the older and his bloody screams.

He crashed into one of the bathrooms on the other end of the school, gasping for air, he locked the door behind him, falling to the cold tile floor and pushing himself away from the door with his hands, it wasn’t until the cold air of the bathroom bit at his skin that he realised he was crying without meaning to, shaking all over like a new born baby. 

He gasped for air, feeling like his chest was being compressed, making his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, his skin was hot and clammy, sweating cold that mixed with his warm unstopping tears. The world around him was cold, too silent it became too loud, his ears where ringing, and Hyuka had a single thought about blacking out right before he was pulled under. 

-

Hueningkai had never woken up on the nurses office, never had he been so bad that he actually spent more than five minutes inside every time he went there. It seemed there was a first for everything. 

He was woken up by delicate hands running through his curls, the soft voice of his sister registered inside his mind, but he couldn’t quite make sense of what was happening “hey Huening-ah wake up little one, come on.”

Kai opened his bleary eyes slowly, looking up at his older sister an thinking she was an angel, her warmth was comforting against his cold skin, and the covers around him weren’t so bad either, he close his eyes again, once he saw Leah smile down at him. 

“No, no more sleeping you little giant, we need to take you home.”

Home. He wanted to go home too, but wasn’t he already there? In the comfort of his bed and his sister? Inside the four walls where no harm could reach him, not even Beomgyu, “he’s falling asleep again.”

“let me try.” 

Kais gasped, feeling the warm blankets being ripped away from him, another silhouette hovering over him “hey Ning, you have to wake up dude, you passed out and we need you to make sure you’re alright.” Taehyun shook him, being less comforting than the sweet words of his sister, but extremely more efficient than hers. 

“you had like a panic attack and you passed out not long after, do you remember that?” Kai looked up at Taehyun, trying to make sense of his muddled thoughts and memories, he could piece together that much, the cold of the tiles, the world spinning around and becoming smaller and smaller, his heart beating on his throat, making it impossible to breath. 

He nodded, looking up at his best friend, when the urgency of telling him everything hit him again. 

Beomgyu, Beomgyu had said he would use other methods to make him his, Beomgyu pushed him, Beomgyu kissed him, even if he hadn’t wanted it to happen, Beomgyu threatened him. “Hey, hey calm down Ning, everything’s okay now, Leah is here, you parents couldn’t come but she’s taking you home, we just need to make sure you didn’t hit your head when you went down.”

“N—no, no,” kai pushed his hands away siting up way too quickly for the comfort of his head, the world was too bright still, too cold again, but he needed to tell Tae to get away from the older, he couldn’t let him get hurt, he couldn’t let Beomgyu hurt anyone else. 

“Hey, Huening-ah look at me. Look at me baby,” Leah brought him out of his panicking, her smaller hands holding his face in place, directing him to her, so he could look at her, so he could calm down, she was there, Leah was there. Leah had come for him. She was taking him home. He needed to go home. 

A sob ripped through his chest before he could form any other words, launching himself at her like she was a lifeline.   
“Do you know if anything’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t tell, I didn’t see him all morning, until I saw him running through the halls crying.”

“Do you know if someone has been hurting him?”

“He’s had some trouble with Beomgyu hyung, but he told me on Friday nothing was wrong.”

Kai held onto his sister, not caring about they talking as if he was not there, he just wanted to go home, wanted to get away from everything. 

The nurse chose that moment to break their little chat, checking him for anything wrong and asking questions he half answered with mumbled words; he was cleared of major damages but she told his sister to take him home they couldn’t chance another episode of him passing out without supervision. 

Kai was guided out of the office and towards the exit of the school, his legs feeling shaky as he went down the stairs, holding on for dear life to his sister. What was the worse thing of it all was that as soon as they got out of the nurses office the bell rang, meaning teachers left classrooms and soon enough students who couldn’t bear their classrooms followed.

Everyone was looking at him, shaky and pale Kai, that looked like he had been through hell and back, surely by now, everyone knew he ad a fight with Beomgyu, surely now everyone wondered what happened “Tae could you get his things while I get him to the car please?”

Kai almost protested, not wanting the other to leave him “Kai!” the younger tensed, great, fucking great, he couldn’t run away not even after passing out.

Beomgyu appeared from between the crowd of people, with his bag on hand, he had that kicked puppy expression on his face again, his eyes shimmering with false feelings, “Oh. Beomgyu-ah,” Leah smiled receiving the bag from the older “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, thanks for bringing this.”

Beomgyu turned to him, looking him in the eyes with a heart-breaking expression on his face, the fear Kai had experienced before in front of the older banished when he was in the middle of the crowd. “it’s no problem noona, I heard Kai was feeling bad, so I thought he would go home,” the older smiled back at his sister, Kia pushed her behind him before she could respond “don’t talk to her like that.”

Beomgyu was taken aback, frowning “what? Ningning—”

“And don’t call me that either, I don’t want you close to me ever again.” It was stupid, but Kai couldn’t make sense of everything he was feeling, he just wanted Beomgyu away from his sister, away from his life “Huening-ah what are you doing?” leach pulled him back, clearly confused.

“Don’t trust him noona, he’s just trying to deceive you.” Kai pushed back “Huening, what are you taking about? ” Beomgyu’s eyes shine with tears, the fake demonstration of sadness and distress only added wood to the fire, “he’s been lying noona, he’s the one to blame,” Kai slurred, clearly too upset to talk right.

Soon everyone was watching as Kai glared down on Beomgyu. Who was playing the victim card a little too well for his comfort “why—why are you lying?” Beomgyu cried, rosy cheeks turning blotchy, his eyes leaking tears nonstop.

“Hyuka?” Leah called, looking between the two “let’s just go noona, please let’s just go.” Kai pulled his sister away from the crying boy and the prying eyes, Taehyun was still behind them, silent and utterly confused.

When they arrived at the door, Hyuka turned to his friend begging with his eyes for him to take him seriously this time “Don’t trust him Tae, he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants, be careful.”

-

Surely leaving the school like some main character from a drama wasn’t the best idea Hueningkai had ever had, but at least he could blame that on his emotional high he had just moments after and before he passed out.

Taehyun sent him several messages through the morning, asking what was wrong, telling him everyone was talking about him and Beomgyu, in the end Kai turned off his data and Wi-Fi, and so the messages stopped coming. He would have been more worried about it if he didn’t feel like his world was ending.

Kai had never been one to look fro trouble or drama in school, he had his close friends, never really liked anyone, and so he never really chased anyone, if someone was an asshole to him he had Soobin who would have his back always, aside from that he never really attracted much attention towards him. 

Now that his personal problems with Beomgyu where out for the whole school to hear, he felt way too uncomfortable, it was worse now, that Beomgyu was the one being comforted by others while he was being glared at by half their grade, it was unfair and he didn’t know why he was going through it all in the first place, had he been such a horrible person before that he deserved such treatment now? 

He spent hours like that, thinking of everything, feeling angry, sad, guilty, but in the end the only thing he wanted was to keep Taehyun out of Beomgyu’s reach, if he needed to suffer through the elders manipulative ways alone, then he would. 

His phone went off a little after three, it meant classes were over and so Kai supposed it was Taehyun, “yes?” there was shuffling on the other side of the call, and for that kai frowned, moving to see who the caller was.

“beomie <3”

Ugh, kai needed to block his number already, or at least change the name “you’re making it a lot easier than I thought.” Said the older, his voice light, grazing over happy, it made kai want to punch him “I mean, spreading rumours about how bad you treat me can only go that far, but you treating me like shit in front of everyone while I cried, really Hyuka I think we should make a movie out of our story don’t you think?”

Kai hung up without thinking twice, anger burning inside his chest, like embers waiting to create a full blown fire. The next thing he did was to block the contact number, he didn’t want to play games with the older anymore, and giving him attention was exactly what he wanted.

If no ring him would hurt more, and if half his classmates wanted to believe the stupid tales the other said about him then they could rot too, he had Taehyun by his side, and even if that failed, he had Soobin, waiting fro him in university, the older would always believe him first, he had lived with only Soobin for a time. He could survive with that again too.

-

The next two weeks of his life were close to hell on earth, apparently everyone who had less than half a brain believed whatever Beomgyu had been saying about him fro weeks now, Taehyun always came to him raging over how stupid everyone was believing the older.

In the mean time Kai had turned into some kind of pariah, people were leaving the second they saw him, others looked and whispered a little too loudly so their words reached his ears, others glared at him. As if they had been part of the problem since the beginning, as if they had a right to be angry at him.

It truly was draining, and it only got worse when Soobin had to cancel his visit again, apparently university was kicking his ass a little too hard, and he couldn’t afford to go home once more, so it was him and Taehyun against the world for a little longer.

Ignoring Beomgyu had been a little more difficult than what he had expected, the older was obnoxiously annoying on purpose, selling his act as victim to whoever wanted to listen and raising his voice every time Kai passed so he could hear him tell lies.

Tae had also been mad about the fact, but Hyuka still kept him in the dark about what had happened on Monday. The less he knew the better, or at least that’s what Kai believed.

His method was working at least, Beomgyu seemed more and more displeased each day, and Kai learned to ignore everyone else in his grade just fine, it also wasn’t like if kai went up to someone they would admit to know whatever it was that was going on between him and Beomgyu, they were at least ashamed enough to act decently with him, even if it was fake.

By the end of the second week Beomgyu decided to try and contact him through other methods.  
Instagram, twitter, kakaotalk, line, even the Facebook Kai had forgotten he had, the older was restless it appeared, but he wouldn’t change his mind about not going with him. Kai could deal with worse and still come out just fine, he could survive. Or so he thought.

“You know, its getting tiring.”

Kai woke up with a start, moving away from the figure at the end of his bed, his eyes fleeted over to his digital clock, 3 am shining in the dark. “what are you doing here?” his window was closed, so was his door, both of which he had locked before going to sleep. “how did you get in here?”

Beomgyu raised his hand, a bunch of keys on it, “what kind of lover I would be if I didn’t have a copy of all your keys?” Beomgyu was smiling, like what he had just said wasn’t creepy. “you’re not my friend anymore, much less my boyfriend, never been and never will be.” It was surprising how angry he could sound even if he was scared out of his mind. 

“and like I said. tiring,” Beomgyu sighed, seemingly dissatisfied “didn’t you miss me this last weeks? I sure did, have been having to make it up other ways.”

Kai glanced at the door, his parents where just down the hall, the closest was Leah, but she was enough. “I wouldn’t scream if I where you by the way,” Beomgyu said, leaning down so he was half laying on the bed, completely relaxed “why wouldn’t I?” Beomgyu chuckled, amused “well for one, they still think I’m your best friend, what are they gonna do if they find me here? Call the cops? Don’t be silly Hyuka, they love me, they would probably just scold you about sneaking me in without permission, you know how much your mom hates it.”

“what do you want then? Just say what you want and get the hell out of here.” Kai seethed, he didn’t want to show how scared he was of this Beomgyu, of the cold and manipulative person he turned into every time Kai said no to him. “as I said, it’s getting tiring, and Taehyun is getting on my nerves too. He doesn’t deserve you Ning, not like I do.”

“You’re crazy.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at that, “I’m here with a proposition.” The older grinned, sitting on the bed fully now, kai cursed him “fuck off.” 

“How much do you think Tae values his sister? Or even his own education?” Beomgyu asked, his eyes glinting in the dark, a deep satisfaction shinning through them once he saw Kai fall silent “social media sure is hell intrusive nowadays,” Beomgyu continued “and you know money gets you wherever you want, even if it’s illegal.”

The older pulled his phone out, tapping on a few things before a video started rolling, Kai couldn’t recognize the people, not until he saw Tae’s sister “I will save you the whole video, it’s not pretty, what I can tell you though, is that if I send it to the right people her life is ruined. Gone, bye scholarship, bye universities, bye reputation.”

Kai felt the pinpricks of tears building up inside his eyes, the control over his breathing was stolen once more, he was taking in too little air and exhaling more than what he had, his chest caving into itself. “sure I do have another thing for Tae of course, I also spent a pretty penny on it, making false information that can pass as true is a little more difficult than just getting the right video. No, Tae is a real clean motherfucker you see, I had to contact someone to create whole documents only to be able to get to him.”

Beomgyu let himself fall on the bed again, giddy, like a child showing his new toys “I’ll save you all the details, but I do must tell you that if you think her sister will suffer with that video out Tae might as well have to move to some far away country with no real chance to start anew again.”

Kai wasn’t able to bite back the sob that had been building up since Beomgyu started speaking, the sound of his cry in only seemed to spur the older “now if you liked that one. Here it is proposition number two!”

“Now I never really talk about my parents, but it really does come with a whole lot of privileges being their son, I got to meet your dad’s lovely boss just the other day, I mean, her daughter is such a wonderful friend of mine now, its really easy you see,” Beomgyu crawled up to him, caging him between his arms, satisfaction burning in his eyes as he watched him cry “I say one word, and your dad can say goodbye to the idea of having a job again for quite some time.”

Tears ran down his cold cheeks, as Beomgyu basked into the feeling of finally being in control once more, having Hyuka under him, pliant, scared out of his mind, but utterly his. “if I remember well, you mother doesn’t earn enough to support a all of you, does she?” Beomgyu grinned “wouldn’t it be such a shame, that Leah has to forgo her education just so she can help with the bills? Not to mention you won’t be able to go after your dear Soobin hyung anymore, if there’s no money income from your parents, isn’t that right?” Beomgyu finished bopping his nose gently. 

Kai stuttered a breath, begging to the universe with all his might this was just a nightmare, not the real word, not something he has to go through. “now, those are my two propositions darling, is time to choose who is the one who’ll sink.”

“N—no, please, pl—please don’t do this.” Kai shook his head frantically, his chest hurt from how hard he was trying not to cry just how he wanted, he couldn’t afford no one waking up now. 

“you won’t choose? Guess I’ll have to do it for you.” Beomgyu said leaning away from him, starting to tap something on his phone “No!” Kai lunged for the phone, falling to the mattress in a heap of blankets and limbs “please, please I’ll do anything, you can’t—you can’t.”

Beomgyu pushed him away with one foot, eyes cold and unforgiving “I can’t? Oh you see, both you and Taehyun have pissed me off lately, someone needs to pay,” he spat, disdain painted on his face, Kai begged “no, please no, I’ll give anything.” Tears soaked into his nightshirt. As they rolled down his face and down his neck; Beomgyu sneered. 

“And what is that you can give me, that is better? What can you possibly offer me, when I already have your lives on my hands?” Kai gasped for air, knowing the older had won, a self-sufficient smile on his lips, Kai let his tears fall, surrendering “me, I’ll give you what you’ve been wanting ever since this started, no resistance or talking back, you have me, please.” 

Beomgyu paused on his tapping, looking down at him “I thought you’d never say it.” Kai whimpered, but willed his tears to stop, “you’ll have to make it up to me baby, I’m still mad.” Beomgyu whispered, lowering himself so he could be at the same height as the younger, his hands felt warm against his skin, even if he hated their touch. 

“You look so pretty crying darling,” Beomgyu murmured, so close his lips brushed against his cheek as he spoke “I think I know how you’ll make it up to me,” his lips moved this time so they brushed against his own, the mere soft contact sending shivers down his spine. 

This time when Beomgyu kissed him, it wasn’t as rushed or as rough, his lips demanded attention and pulled the breath from his lungs as if it was their job, when he didn’t kiss back the older pulled away, the same dark expression on his face from moments before, and reminded him of what was on the line.

The second time Beomgyu kissed him Kai followed, inexperienced and sloppy, with desperation seeping from his lips, when the elders hand pulled at his clothes, kai tensed, but didn’t complain once he was pushed to his back “say you love me.”

Kai looked up at the brunet, silent tears running to the sides of his face, soaking into his hair “I love you,” he lied, crying when the older rid him of his shirt. “I love you too angel,” Beomgyu kissed him, stealing any chance of hope from his body. 

“no funny business now baby,” Beomgyu whispered, throwing his phone out of reach “one mistake and I’ll have to punish you.”

It didn’t take long to get naked, but it also felt like years, until they were both bare over the covers of his bed, kai was flushed from kissing and crying at the same time, his arms laid on the bed, unmoving, a sign that he had given up. “I can’t wait to have you, I’ve dreamed of this day for so long,” Beomgyu moaned onto his skin, moving his legs so he could fit between them easily, grinding his growing erection against Kai. 

His own cock was half hard, the older took advantage of his compliance to feel every inch of his body with either his mouth or his hands, squeezing and groping as he liked, practically forcing his body to cooperate, responding to his ministrations. Kai felt betrayed by this, grossed out by his own body and how even if he found himself distressed to an extreme point, he still filled up and quivered under Beomgyu’s fingers. 

“I—I don’t ha—have any lube.” Kai stammered, afraid of the possible physical pain the older could cause if he continued without caring, but hopeful that maybe it was enough to make him stop, at least for the night; Beomgyu hummed, lips tracing the marks he had made on the pale skin of his neck, “don’t be silly love, I came prepared.”

Kai’s stomach sunk, once Beomgyu pulled a bag from under his bed, taking something out before tossing it beside him, he crawled back between the youngers legs, smiling. “guess we’re all set then.”

The older coated his fingers with the clear substance, pushing his legs up until his knees were almost up to his chest “hold,” Beomgyu instructed, waiting for Kai to obey before pushing a finger inside him. 

Kai gasped, throwing his head back and closing his eyes while Beomgyu prepared him biting back moans each time something inside him felt pleasurable, but once Beomgyu brush against his prostate it was impossible to hold back, a whimper escaped his lips just when he clenched down on the fingers inside him.   
By that moment Kai had decided to tune the older out, not caring for the way too sweet words coming from his mouth. 

Beomgyu made a show out of it all, grinding against him as he pushed his fingers deeper, spreading them apart and hitting that spot inside him, abusing it until Kai had to bite his lips to keep himself from moaning. 

Before Kai could reach the peak of pleasure, Beomgyu pulled his fingers out, moving around so he could layer his cock with lube, hissing at the contact. “I love you baby,” Beomgyu said, his eyes directly onto his, Kai whispered back “I love you too.”

The feeling of the older pushing inside wasn’t painful, bordering over uncomfortable at most, but his hyung had done his job, and the lube helped for things to go smoothly. Beomgyu fell to his elbows, moving until their hips were flushed, and leaning to kiss him at the same moment he started moving. 

The bed creaked under their weight, and his thighs shook from having them spread for so long, but Kai didn’t make another sound, aside from choked whimpers and muffled moans. 

They moved almost in synchrony, Beomgyu taking incessantly from him, and Kai letting him, his body clenching around the older when he moved in just the right angle, his nails digging into the older’s back while he moved inside him with ferocity, feasting in the feeling of having the younger to himself at last. 

Small sounds were punched out of him by Beomgyu’s cock, filling him up to the hilt before withdrawing just to slam back inside. 

Beomgyu moved back so he was on his knees again, pulling the younger by his hips so he could still fuck him as he pleased, Kai was leaking into his abdomen, whimpers falling from his lips in a sweet broken melody “you look perfect like this angel.” Beomgyu moaned, pulling him down onto his cock with more force “I’m glad I’ll get to see this even after it’s done.”

Kai gasped, choking on a sob, looking at the same direction Beomgyu was looking, and finding a little red light coming from the picture frame Beomgyu had given him. “you should hear yourself baby, each time you touched yourself I swore I couldn’t resist anymore,” Beomgyu gasped, moving more frantically against him, his cock hitting his prorate over and over again nearing him to his climax “I won’t have to relay on videos anymore love, I have you all to myself now.”

Kai cried out, back arching from the bed as his climax hit him hard, his cock spurting ropes of cum onto his stomach, while he clenched down on Beomgyu. 

The older leant down to seal his lips once more, biting onto his lower lip, filling him up with his cum. 

Kai felt drained of life, chest heaving up and down, catching his breath from such disgusting activities, his rim burned from how rough Beomgyu was at the end, and his insides felt warm and uncomfortably wet, cum leaking out of him steadily; Beomgyu was laying peacefully on his chest, kissing the reddened skin. 

“We’ll be happy now love,” he spoke onto his chest “I won’t let you get away anymore.” Kai sobbed again, “we’ll be together forever, and nothing will take us apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished it then congratulations!!
> 
> I know this isn't the most valentines day kind of fic or whatever, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it, specially koda!  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> And happy valentines day everyone!!


End file.
